This invention relates to managing a service catalog and more particularly to managing a service catalog through crowdsourcing.
A service catalog refers to a list of services provided by an organization. For example, a service catalog can list services provided by an organization to its employees or customers. Each service within the catalog may include: a service description, an SLA (service level agreement) or timeframes for fulfilling the service, who is authorized to request/view the service, any applicable costs, and how the service is fulfilled.
Cloud computing refers to the remote use and access of multiple server-based computational resources via a communication network, such as a wide area network (WAN), an Internet connection using the World Wide Web, etc. In cloud computing, computer applications are often provided and maintained by a cloud server and associated data is stored on the cloud sever. Users of cloud-based resources may access cloud servers using various client computers, such as a desktop computer, netbook, smart phone, or other device.
On-demand software refers to a software delivery model in which software and its associated data are hosted centrally maintained. On-demand software is sometimes referred to as software as a service (SaaS). On-demand software may be, for example, hosted on a computer cloud and accessed by users using a client computer via a web browser over the Internet. On-demand software can be found for many business applications, such as, accounting, collaboration, human resource management (HRM), customer relationship management (CRM), enterprise resource planning (ERP), content management (CM) and service desk management.
Crowdsourcing refers to the practice of using a group of people, or a crowd, in order to accomplish a task. Crowdsourcing often takes place over the Internet and has become a popular tool across various industries based on the power of leveraging large numbers.